<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Clues and a Guess by Fix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779971">Five Clues and a Guess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix/pseuds/Fix'>Fix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix/pseuds/Fix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A is pale, has a rare skin condition where they need to stay out of the sun, allergic to garlic, never goes near churches but hangs out in cemeteries a lot<br/>And Person B is suspicious<br/>https://another-story.tumblr.com/post/163928713435/person-a-is-pale-has-a-rare-skin-condition-where</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Clues and a Guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you can find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maybe-i-will-create</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------1</p><p> </p><p>              “Hey, Caroline.” Andy said, plopping down on the couch next to her roommate.</p><p> </p><p>              Caroline hummed, nodding but not lifting her head up from her book.   </p><p> </p><p>              “Some of the other girls from the hall are planning a weekend trip next week. You know, to like, get to know each other better. I was thinking of going, do you wanna come along too?”</p><p> </p><p>              Caroline looked up, her eyes wide. “Uhh,” she stammered. She marked her page and put her book aside. “I… uh… don’t usually do stuff like that. With the socializing and all. I guess it could be fun though. Where to?”</p><p> </p><p>              “I think the beach is the current plan. It’s not that cold yet, and we’re like, 20 minutes from the shore?”</p><p> </p><p>              “Oh,” Caroline  frowned. “Sorry, I’m not really a beach person. I get like, super sunburnt. From any sun at all.” She said, gesturing to her hands. “Have fun though, and tell me about it after!”</p><p> </p><p>              “Are you sure? I don’t think it’s supposed to be that sunny” Andy asked earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>              “Yeah, I’m positive. I burn faster than a marshmallow in a tin foil hat, it’s not pretty. It’s fine, though, you go on ahead” Caroline reassured her.</p><p> </p><p>              “Ok. Let me know if you change your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>------------2</p><p> </p><p>“Caroline, the pizza’s here!” Andy yelled over her shoulder. She turned back around to the delivery boy. “Fourteen seventy, right?” she asked, holding two bills.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” he handed over the pizza and took the money in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You can keep the change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have a nice day,” he said, nodding his head and stepping away.</p><p> </p><p>Andy closed the door and headed toward the couch. “Mmmmm. Smells delicious.” She took a seat on the floor by Caroline’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline took a deep breath. “Hmmm, yea-<em>ACHOO</em>.” She blinked, confused. “<em>ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO</em>” Andy turned around to look at her. Caroline stood up and took a step back. “That pizza <em>ACHOO</em> doesn’t have <em>ACHOO</em> garlic, does it?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy’s eyes went wide. “Uh, shit, yeah it does. Shoot, are you allergic or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I <em>ACHOO</em> have to go.” Caroline ran away to her room.</p><p> </p><p>Andy turned back around to face the blank TV screen. “Shit,” she said to the now-empty room.</p><p> </p><p>------------3</p><p> </p><p>“Caroline!” Andy called, running towards her. Caroline paused and turned around. “Caroline,” she panted, “Wha—What are you doing here. Isn’t your next class in Harrison Hall?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Caroline said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that, like, four blocks that way?” Andy asked, pointing toward the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah…” Caroline said, even more sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you’re all the way over here?” Andy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, umm, you see,” Caroline swallowed. “It’s to…”</p><p> </p><p>“To…?”</p><p> </p><p>“To, uh, enjoy the fresh air?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy blinked. “You. Are a terrible liar.” She smiled. “C’mon, you can tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline looked down. “Pretty please,” Andy said.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline sighed. “Fine,” she said, rolling her eyes and smiling. “It’s—and you have to promise not to laugh” she looked at Andy.</p><p> </p><p>“Cross my heart,” Andy said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s to avoid the church,” Caroline said, looking at her shoes.</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief pause.</p><p> </p><p>Andy broke out into laughter. “You—You--” She doubled over in laughter. “I’m sorry.” She sighed, smiling. “To avoid the <em>church</em>, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“They give me the creeps!” Caroline said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>Andy started laughing anew. “Oh, Car, only you would be--” she snorted. “The creeps from a fuckin’ church.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re scary!” Caroline insisted, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Andy snorted and patted Caroline on the shoulder. “Oh, never change, Car.”  </p><p> </p><p>Caroline smiled at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>------------4</p><p> </p><p>              “Ughhhhhh, finally fucking done,” Andy put down her pen and dropped her head in her book. She glanced up at the clock. “UGHH 2:26 in the morning,” Andy groaned. She sighed and got up to get a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Andy walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She opened the fridge to get a quick snack. “Hello, Andy,” Caroline said from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Andy jerked up in surprise and hit the top of her head on the fridge. “Oh, shit!” she said, rubbing her head and dropping down to sit on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline rushed over. “Andy! Are you alright?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Andy said, leaning her head back against the fridge door. “Just more surprised than anything. I didn’t hear you coming at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline shrugged. “Light steps.” Andy hummed. “You should get to bed,” Caroline said, settling down next to Andy on the floor. “Isn’t this like, the fifth all-nighter you’ve pulled in the past two weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy sighed. “What can I say, it’s midterms. And hey, it’s only 2:30. If I go to bed now it’s not technically an all-nighter.” She said, giving two thumbs up and a cheesy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, double thumbs-up, eh?” Caroline said, raising an eyebrow. “You must be really tired.” She stood up and offered down a hand to Andy. “Come on, up you come. Time to put you to bed.” Andy blinked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’ve also been up every night that I have. And I haven’t exactly seen <em>you</em> go to bed. Do you even sleep at all.” Andy said, wagging a fake accusatory finger then taking Caroline’s outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline gave a snort “I don’t really sleep much.” She pulled Andy up.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa there,” Andy said, stumbling back once Caroline pulled her up. “That sure is one strong grip. I’m surprised you didn’t rip my arm clean off.”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes “Very funny, now go on, off to bed.” Andy stuck her tongue out at Caroline then walked back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>------------5</p><p> </p><p>              Andy walked away from the ceremony, a heavy feeling in her heart. Playing at a funeral, watching the ceremony, always made her heat heavy. She couldn’t wait to get home so she could curl up on the couch with Netflix to lift her mood.</p><p> </p><p>As she made her way down to the path, she saw someone crouching behind a tombstone. The girl’s hair looked familiar “Is that… Caroline?” she asked the air around her. She stepped in that direction and stared. “Caroline!” she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>              Caroline’s head jerked around. There was no mistaking it now, that was definitely her. Andy walked over “Caroline! What are you doing here?” Caroline looked shocked to see her. “Why are you hiding behind a tombstone?”</p><p> </p><p>              “A-Andy, Wha-at are you doing here?” Caroline sputtered and hid something behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>Andy lifted up her violin case between them. “Someone hired me to play at a funeral.” She leaned over to try to peak behind Caroline. Caroline shifted over. “And, I asked you first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right” Caroline said. “I, uh… I’m here to drop off some flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really are a bad liar,” Andy said.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline looked down at her shoes. “Sorry, it’s uh… personal”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Andy said. “Oh I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait no, it’s--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re right I shouldn’t have--” Andy said, cutting Caroline off.</p><p> </p><p>“No really--” Caroline said, interrupting Andy in term.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re at a cemetery and I just--”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s—stop interrupting each other,” Caroline said, putting a hand up between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Andy said, putting a hand on Caroline’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Really,” Caroline said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>A small beat passed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you at home,” Andy said, dropping her hand and turning around.</p><p> </p><p>------------Guess</p><p> </p><p>              Andy heard the door open and paused the movie playing on her laptop. “So, Caroline, I’ve been thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Uh oh. That’s never a good sign,” Caroline said, sitting down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>              Andy turned around to face her. “You’re super pale,” she said in a dramatic voice, “never go into the sun, you’re allergic to garlic, super strong, and you hang around cemeteries. Are you a vampire?”</p><p> </p><p>              Caroline raised an eyebrow. She leaned around to look at Andy’s computer screen. “It seems like someone’s binge watched too many episodes of <em>My Vampire High School</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>              Andy closed her computer screen and laughed. “C’mon, just answer the question.” She shook her head and asked in her dramatic voice. “Are you a vampire? Do you vant to suuck my blod?”</p><p> </p><p>              Caroline crossed her arms. “I imagine if I <em>were</em> a vampire, I’d probably find that last part offensive.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Oh, my bad, your vampire-ness.” Andy said, leaning towards Caroline.</p><p> </p><p>              “Hey, I never said I was.”</p><p> </p><p>              “And, you never said you weren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Hmmm,” Caroline said, tilting her chin up. “I guess you’ll just never know.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Well, I’ll find out eventually,” Andy said, turning back to the computer and pressing play. “You are a terrible liar.”</p><p> </p><p>              Caroline rolled her eyes and settled in to finish the episode with Andy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>